Stuck in the Middle
by bucky9987
Summary: Santana has fallen in love with two girls, and wants to wait so she doesn't make a mistake. That is, until she is forced to choose...
1. Chapter 1

Santana wanted to be anywhere but here, in front of two of the sexiest girls she ever met, arguing. She never thought that she would be here, having to choose which one to start a relationship with.

She met Quinn earlier in the the semester in her Photography Class. Instantly her heart fluttered when she met the blond beauty. She flashed her ever over her body and definitely like what she saw. A low cut top and knee-length skirt the silhouetted her figure perfectly. But here eyes focused on her legs that seem to go on for miles. Santana has always been a leg woman. She tried not to ogle so hard, but when shes imagining her head between those legs…

"Like what you see?" A voice shocked her out of her stupor, and a feverish blush crept across her face.

"Oh, fuck, kill me now…"

"It's ok, i don't mind. In fact, it's kinda adorable", making Santana give her the confused puppy-dog face. "I like girls, but I also have a boyfriend, and I don't think he would like it."

"Oh yeah. Of course."

Seeing the girls disappointment, she introduces herself. "My name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

Santana looks up and can't help but smile as she admires her in her breathtaking beauty. "I'm Santana Lopez."

The two girls exchange small talk until class begins. Sure, the Latina is hurt that she was rejected, but she is happy to have made a friend her first week there.

Her and Quinn were inseparable. Where one was, the other was sure to follow, whether it be Karaoke Nights at the Junebug, video games in Santana's room, or studying in Quinn's room, ever going as far as both dressing up (accidentally) as Harry Potter on Halloween. And every time they met, she felt herself falling more and more in love with her, but knowing that friendship was all there was, she never stepped out of line. They were together so much, they were known as Quinntana.

The time seemed to fly by whenever they were together, so it didn't shock Santana that fall semester was ending. What she didn't expect, however, was that she would be thrown into an elective she didn't sign up for, Beginners Dancing. But she met Brittany S. Pierce, she silently thanked the Gods. Wearing a white tee and yoga pants that hugged her tight enough to show off her figure, but left enough to the imagination, she knew she had to get to know this girl. She wanted to run her fingers all over her skin, to plant kisses on every inch of porcelain this girl could give.

As Santana daydreamed about this Goddess in front of her, a bright and bubbly voice broke her concentration. "Hi! I'm Brittany Pierce."

Santana snapped back to reality. "Oh. Hi. Santana Lopez..

"Do you like to dance too? I do. It's my major."

"Yeah, I do," Santana lied. She was an good dancer, but it was in her list of favorite things to do. She only signed up for the class for an easy A. She really had no interest, the was until she saw Brittany dance.

She moved like poetry in motion. Everything from the extension of her legs to the arch in her back stirred something deep in Santana. And when the sunlight hit her as she took her final pose, it took everything in her not to jump on her then.

"You're absolutely beautiful," the Latina blurted out before she could filter herself.

The blue-eyed blonde turned around shocked. "Oh…thank you,"

"Oh my God, i am so sorry. It's just when you were up there dancing…you were so graceful. I would love to take you on a date sometime."

Oh…_Oh_…it's not that i'm not flattered, but i just got out of a bad relationship and…"

"It's okay." "_Damn_," Santana thought, "_why can i never seem to land the pretty girls_?"

"But I would love to meet you for coffee sometime." Brittany smiled.

_God she is gorgeous_. "Sure, that would be great."

And that's where it started. Santana would meet with Brittany for weekly for coffee. They would talk about where they came from, their majors and their dreams.

Brittany chimed in with her bubbly voice that made Santana melt. "I like hanging out with you, You're so easy to talk to"

"So…"

The dancer picked up on the Latina's unease. "It's not that i don't like you. I do…and i think i'm ready. But not now, since finals are around the corner."

"I understand, and I can wait."

They said their goodbyes and vowed to meet next week.

On her way back to her dorm, Santana got a text from Quinn.

"_Can you come over. I don't want to be by myself_"

Santana quickly changed directions and headed to Quinn's dorm. She did not expect to see the girls in tears when she opened to door.

"He broke up with me. After 2 years, the bastard broke up with me."

She fell onto the floor and had to be carried to bed by Santana, who just consoled her as she cried. She looked at those hazel eyes, shining with tears, and lost in them, kissed the girl. Quinn wasted no time reciprocating and deepened it. Santana let her hand fall off of the blond's hair and snaked her hand under her shirt, cupping her ample bosom. She gently caressed her, eliciting a soft moan. But, noticing things getting heavy, she jumped up.

"I can't."

Quinn looked hurt "Why not?"

"_Because i also love someone else and i don't know who to choose_." Santana thought, but said, "You just went through a breakup. I don't want to take advantage of you. I don't want you to do something that you would regret. I'm only two buildings away. If you need me call me." And with that, Santana slowly made her way out of the room.

Brittany called her shortly afterwards and told her that she needed to talk, so she made her way to Brittany dorm, right beside hers. Brittany met her outside.

"I might lose my scholarship. The school is thinking of cutting the dance program." Her eyes were full of unshed tears. "What am i going to do." She fell to her knees and cried. Santana dropped and held the girl close, rocking and comforting her.

"It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok."

After a long moment, Brittany had enough strength to stand up. "Thanks San."

"Anytime."

Santana took a step to walk away, but was immediately pulled back and slammed into the door, soft lips on top of hers. She was shocked briefly before kissing her back. She then took the Latina's hand and held them above her head and started grinding against her. Santana could feel herself getting lost in the pleasure, when Quinn popped into her mind. Although she hated to, she had to stop it.

"Brittany, stop."

"Why? You want me and I want you."

"But this isn't right. You deserve to be cherished for the absolute beauty you are. You deserve more than just a grinding session in front of your dorm. You deserve so much more than this."

Brittany didn't want to stop, but she knew Santana was right, This was how her heart got broken last time. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not ready."

"Nothing to apologize about. And like I said before, when you're ready, i'll be waiting."

"San. SAN!"

The Latina was pulled from her thoughts and had a new dilemma at hand. She loved both blondes but for different reasons. She loved that Quinn was always determined and that they both loved the same things. She love that Brittany bubbly attitude could melt away all the gray skies and she was having and she took the time to learn new things.

"Which one of us is it going to be?"

Santana has had a long time to think about this, and she has made her choice."

"I choose…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I hadn't planned on continuing this story, but mick3y92 (read her stories, THEY ARE AWESOME!) convinced me to do so. I plan to write 5 chapters for this story, but I'll see where it takes me. Anyways, R&R. And as always, enjoy :-D**

* * *

><p>Just then, a fight broke out, allowing Santana to escape in the chaos. This was better for her because she wouldn't have chosen either of them. To know that if she chose, she would hurt the other was too much to bear. Truth is she wanted them both. She hadn't been this confused since she debated whether or not to come out to her parents. Walking her way back to her dorm, she was stuck in constant turmoil over what the right choice would be. There was Quinn, who was everything she ever wanted in a woman, and Brittany, who was everything she never thought she could have. Whenever she thought she made up her mind, a new factor would set in and push her back to square one, and she still hadn't made a decision as to who was right when she opened up her room door. So she decided to do what she did whenever she felt confused, relax.<p>

She stripped off her clothes, put on her pajamas, and lit incense, cracking the windows to not set off the smoke alarm. She grabbed her favorite Harry Potter book and allowed herself to be engulfed by the soft jazz playing from her laptop, thinking maybe she could just let them both down easy and be their friends instead. Immersing herself in the book, she related the characters to people she knew. She associated Hermione with Quinn, determined and goal-oriented; Ron with Brittany, bubbly, goofy, and hearts are in the right place; and herself with Harry, loyal to both Brittany and Quinn, developing friendship with both. And suddenly, the solution hit her like a ton of bricks. If Harry, Ron, and Hermione are always together, why can't they be? If she chose one, she would feel incomplete. And then she immediately frowns. Only one problem stood in the way: Quinn and Brittany hated each other guts, though they used to be best friends. Santana reflected on the story she has heard several times from both girls.

* * *

><p>They went to the same high school and were both vying for head cheerleader. After days of auditions, Quinn was given the position. Brittany, given the way she easily picked up routines and invented new ones, was named cheer choreographer. Brittany kept the group in shape, and Quinn led them to victory. They were the best of friends, until Quinn accused Puck of cheating on her with aforementioned ex best friend. From then on, everything went to shit.<p>

It was toward the end of the year, so Quinn and Puck were deciding what to do on their vacation. But it ended in a huge fight and she stormed off. She went to the only place she felt comfortable, the school gym. She fell to her knees and started crying. Her relationship with Puck hadn't started this way. They used to revolve around each other, until she caught him cheating. Since then, she never fully trusted him, even after he promised to never do it again and, even to this point, hadn't. She felt her phone vibrate and was in the process of throwing it when she noticed the name: Brittany.

"Hey Q. Is everything ok? I saw you crying as you passed me."

"Hey Britt. Me and Puck just got into another argument. One minute we're talking about summer plans and what we planned on doing. I wanted to go to the mountains; he wanted to go to the beach. Rather than see it as something fun, I accused him of wanting to go there to see another woman and it snowballed from there. I'm trying to trust him, but it's hard."

"I know. But you don't see that way he looks at you as if you are the last piece of cheese for his ham sandwich. He loves you more than leprechauns love rainbows, and you know they do if they just leave their pots of gold at the end.

After Quinn got over her shock, she realized what Brittany said made since. Chuckling, she said "Thanks Britt. And you're exactly right. You always know exactly what to say."

"I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn't. Be careful going home. It's raining and….SHIT!""

"Britt, are you ok?"

"Yeah, some asshole decided to run in a puddle and got my clothes wet. I'm not far from home, so I'll be ok. "

"Alright, call me if you need me. And again, thanks."

"No prob Quinn. Talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too, B."

Quinn sniffles and stands up. "_Of course he loves me. And I just accused him of cheating…again…ugh, now I need to go apologize. Especially now since…_" She let her mind drift off and grabbed her bag and set out to make things right.

She thought of how she would go about her task. She knew she was treading on thin ice by the look of hurt in Puck's eyes. She regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth, but it was a knee-jerk reaction. She held on to her, "once a cheater, always a cheater" mentality. But then she reflected on how Puck has been bending over backwards to make sure he didn't screw up again; how he made sure that if ever went to hang out with his friends, he gave her all the names and numbers of who he would be with; how, in the midst of girls hitting on him, he kept his eyes on her, and kissed her when he arrived by her side; how'd she wake up with a "good morning, beautiful" every day and fall asleep to him singing to her every night.

"_God, I am such a bitch. I hope he forgives me_." She thought as she parked her car in his driveway and entered. She was not prepared for what she saw though: Her boyfriend, Puck, shirtless and clutching tightly to Brittany, who was wearing one of his shirts.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Brittany and Puck immediately let go of each other, and taking in each other appearance, could see how this could look bad. They both tried to talk to Quinn.

"Baby, please let me explain," Puck pleaded.

"Quinn this is so not what it looks like," added Brittany.

"Then please, you backstabbing bitch, explain!"

Brittany recoiled in hurt, but quickly schooled her features and began to speak.

"Shortly after we ended our call, Puck pulled up and saw that I was soaking wet. He offered to drive me to his place because he lives closer to the school and let me use his dryer. When we arrived he brought me a towel and a shirt, hence why I have it on. He left the room while I changed and brought me back a glass of soda. We talked for a while, and he showed me some of the awards he won playing football. I slipped and accidentally spilled my soda on his shirt. I apologized and he told me it was ok before he put his shirt in the washer. He noticed my clothes were done and he brought them to me. He was in the process of leaving when he stopped and told me you were the best thing that had happened to him and that it would kill him to lose you. And he started crying, so I hugged him. That's when you walked in and…here we are.

Quinn laughed. "Bravo. I've always known you had a vivid imagination, but this…this takes the cake, Brittany. How stupid do you think I am? You, my soon to be ex-boyfriend just slept with my soon to be ex best friend. Was that your plan all along? Play nice with me to get into her pants? Well, good Job, dipshit. Mission ac-fucking-complished." Quinn seemed to revolve in place as she made her way to the door.

"Quinn, please listen!" Puck begged.

"NO! I'm sick of listening to your lies! Now you listen to me," Her tone to a deadly quality. "Here I was, thinking that maybe we could make it through this…that we would get married and be a family…just the three of us."

Puck looked perplexed. "I don't want Brittany. I only want you, always. I do want to marry you, and it will be just you and me.

"Not her dumbass," Quinn spat. "You, me, and…" Quinn moved her hand to her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Both Puck and Brittany gasped.

"Yeah, but you screwed that up." Quinn turned as the tears began to fall. She would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She walked away and never looked back.

Soon the rumors flew. Of Brittany sleeping with Puck and ruining his and Quinn's relationship, and therefore, being a slut. Of Quinn, the president of the celibacy club, being pregnant, thus also being a slut. Brittany and Puck tried several times to reach out to her, all attempts were rebuffed. Up until the point where Brittany had enough.

"Quinn. Quinn, listen to me!"

"What? What do you have to say? But you'll have to speak slowly, I don't understand tramp. Better yet, why don't you lie down and spread your legs while you talk. Maybe it'll be easier to get the message that way. Remember, you made your bed. It's time for you to lie in it."

Brittany stood in shock until she scowled and spit in Quinn's face. "Go fuck yourself, bitch! I came to apologize, beg, anything to get my best friend back! But you aren't even worth it." Brittany turned on her heel and began to walk away, before suddenly stopping. "And you should know me better. I don't clean up messes I didn't make. If I tried to clean this up, I might end up pregnant too."

Just like rumors die out, so did their friendship. Quinn was kicked off the Cheerios because she began to show. Brittany quit not only because they reminded her of Quinn but also, although she hated to admit it, they sucked without her. Quinn learned the truth and tried to reconcile with Puck, but she had accused him one time too many. They did however promise to stay friends. She told him of her plan to give the baby up for adoption, claiming that, even though he was graduating soon, they weren't actually ready to raise a child, and, thankfully, he agreed.

Time passed and things seem to go back to normal. Quinn had her baby, and because she reminded her of Puck, she gave her the name Isabella, derived from Noah's middle name, Isaiah. She had planned to reconcile things with Brittany, until she found out that not only was she was banned from joining the Cheerios again (Brittany told the coach that it would make her appear weak if she simply forgave Quinn and let her back on the team after tarnishing the reputation of the squad), but Brittany has single-handedly led every single relationship she tried to have to it's demise, saying, "you falsely accused me before, guess I'll make it true." But none had hurt more than the middle of their senior year.

Quinn had begun dating Rachel Berry. To others, she was annoying, loud, and stuck-up. To Quinn, she was the reason the sun decided to shine. And when she sang….Quinn had to carry several spare pair of underwear for what that voice did to her. Rachel, being new to the school, had no idea of Quinn past actions, until Brittany informed her.

"Hi. You're name is Rachel Berry, right?"

"Yes. It is so nice to know that my reputation as a fabulous and stunning singer has preceded me."

"Right…Well I'm Brittany Pierce. Aren't you're dating Quinn Fabray?"

"Um…yes I am. And I must say that she is absolutely amazing. Did you know that she is going to college to major in art? I've seen some of her drawings and I must admit that she is very talented. I can't wait until I become famous and become her muse. We are just destined to be together. I can see it now…"

"_Does she ever shut up…_" "Anyway, you should be careful around her. She'll abandon you like she abandoned Isabella."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know? Back when she was president of the celibacy club, she slept with her boyfriend and got pregnant. Then when it was born, she gave it away without a second thought. Be careful; just when you get comfortable, she'll leave you. Well it was nice meeting you"

Rachel immediately called Quinn in tears. She left her a message. "I don't think we should date anymore. I'd hate to be the next in line for those you love and leave. How could you do this to me? I thought that you loved me…guess it was a lie. And you've been lying to me this whole time. Saving yourself for marriage, my perfectly shaped ass! What about your boyfriend you slept with last year? You know the sad thing? All that I could forgive, but what you did to poor Isabella…if you couldn't make time to care for your daughter, how could you care about me? To just give her away with out a care…you are the worst person ever, Quinn! Thank goodness I had…what was her name…Brittany to tell me the truth. I never want to see you again!"

Quinn had been waiting by Rachel locker after school where they always met. But 30 minutes after they were supposed to meet, Rachel wasn't there. She pulled out her phone to call her, when she noticed that she had a voicemail. One minute she's listening to the message, the next she's searching for Rachel to explain everything. Seeing her, she tried to talk to her, but Rachel just ran away, so she gave chase. Along the way she spotted Brittany. Suddenly she was in her face and smacked Brittany hard enough that not only did she fall, she slid across the floor a little.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but don't you DARE involve my daughter in this. If you ever, EVER utter her name again, I will kill you."

Brittany jumped up. "Isabella, Isabella, ISA-FUCKING-BELLA!"

Quinn rushed Brittany and seconds later, they were fighting. Everyone wanted to stop it, but after the first crack, most kept their distance. Some students attempted to split them up, but only got hurt in the process. After the police were called, they were separated and rushed to the hospital. Quinn had a broken nose and a nasty gash on her head that required stitches. Brittany had a broken wrist and bruised ribs.

* * *

><p>And there ends the legacy of Brittany and Quinn. They hadn't spoken until they saw each other on campus. Since then, it hasn't come to blows, but the tension is palpable when both girls are in the room.<p>

Santana is brought out of her flashback with a text from Quinn and a IM from Brittany, both sent at the same time. Although said differently, both gave the same message; "Tell her that you want me and no one else. If you chose her, I will never speak to you again."

Santana flopped back into her bed, hopeless, until her eyes scanned over her book. Come hell or high water, she would get those two girls to become friends again, and possibly even more.


End file.
